Microsoft Sam and His Fellow Text-to-Speech Basic Law
The Constitution '''or known as the '''Microsoft Sam and His Fellow Text-to-Speech Wiki Basic Law is a law that defines for the ethics and norms of administrators, users, contributors, supporters and watchers. Reason When two articles of GWizard777, YouTube users PsiPaula4 and JeffKirby58, siblings and fans of Mother/Earthbound shocked motzPHaragas, Thunderbirds101 gave new rules condemning the mistreatment and inequality. This follows later to force out against the evil act of GWizard777, accused for trolling and abusing. His motzPHaragas show, All About Batman, struck a revolution against GWizard777, which will show at the end of the second season. Preamble We, the members of the Microsoft Sam and his Fellow TTS Voices Wiki, do honor and respect the community in equality of all class, under God, thus, hereby, promoting peace and ethics for honest and honor by creating a new and peaceful Law or Constitution. Features Aside from the definition of terms, the rights and responsibilities of every class is distinct. The supporters, watchers and visitors, being the lowest class, have rights to "discuss and report any displeasing content/act." The norms must set a good and optimistic example on articles and user pages. The norms also must set a good use of media. Profanity on the law is not permitted unless if it is on "designated areas." Offenses against the norms will lead to their "consequences," a right for administrators to do so. Full Laws *All articles must be written in proper English, no exceptions. Articles not written in proper English (such as "Engrish"), will be flagged for immediate deletion, and unless the page's content can be fixed within 24 hours, the page will be swiftly deleted. *Disrespect of other users will not be tolerated. Treat people how you would like to be treated. Disrespect will result in an immediate blocking from the wiki. You may request an unblock request, but only once. If failed to comply, the user will never be unblocked. *A zero-tolerance policy is operated upon vandalism. If you are found vandalizing ANY page (we know who edits, everything is recorded in logs), you will be IMMEDIATELY blocked. Neither warnings, nor strikes may be given. You will NOT be able to request an unblock for this type of offense. *No profanity is to be used in any article except in designated areas. *Do not upload copyrighted materials. All images uploaded must have a license, indicating what the copyright status is. *Free speech is fully supported. Censorship is another thing that is despised. However, hate speech, racism, etc. is NEVER tolerated. Uploading hate-inducing materials will be IMMEDIATELY removed and the guilty users blocked permanently. *Any flame wars that break out be it on Talk pages or any other page in general, will be quenched and the fighting users blocked for 24 hours. *No taking a massive dump in the urinal while doing the Chicken Dance. *'DO NOT REQUEST ERRORS ON THE WIKI'. Those guilty will be blocked for three days. *There is no law #10...FOR NOW. Effectivity The law is ratified and signed on May 3 and be enforced on June 1, rather than May 31, to respect Americans on Memorial Day. Merge with other rules Akriloth2160's unofficial rules is merged to the constitution to apply a more powerful and equal community. Category:Laws